A memory device having a three-dimensional structure has been proposed in which a memory hole is formed in a stacked body formed by stacking a plurality of electrode layers, which function as control gates in memory cells, via insulating layers and a silicon body, which functions as a channel, is provided on a sidewall of the memory hole via a charge storage film.
According to refining of the memory cells, it is likely that deterioration in reliability of the memory cells is caused. Further, contact formation of the channel could be difficult.